


The Hunger Beneath

by orphan_account



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: F/F, Faux Victoriana, Is this quite innocent or kinky as hell, Pairing: Malice, Possible Future Romance, Smut, i might be going to hell for this, taking of virginity, want to join me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after the end scene of Tim Burton’s Alice in Wonderland. Alice stands on the deck of her ship and remembers Underland and most of all – that beautiful woman who kept a part of Alice with her back in that strange land. (Warning, this is going to be really naughty in a weirdly innocent, Victorian way.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunger Beneath

Alice stood at the bow of the ship. She was heading out for adventure and to make her way in life. She was a woman grown now, ready to take on the high seas, pirates and the intricacies of commerce. Underland had helped her with that. She had learned so much about herself in that strange place. Aided by her enemies but even more by those who had believed in her, like the Mad Hatter and of course the White Queen, Mirana of Marmoreal.

Yes, Mirana had played an important part in Alice coming of age and taking her place in the world. Perhaps this was because she had given Alice her first taste of love, both the physical kind and perchance also the sort that resided in the heart. It had perhaps not been love strong enough to keep Alice in Underland, and making her forsake her life in this world, but it had been a heady euphoria of attraction which felt almost dreamlike now.

She thought of that secret afternoon when Mirana had taken her maidenhood, so kindly and softly but yet with that hunger in her eyes, that sense of the madness which lurked beneath the White Queen's skin. The hunger beneath the innocent surface.

Standing there on the ship with her eyes locked on the sea, a gentle breeze caressed her face and she recalled the word that had started everything between her and Mirana: _Blow_. She smiled and closed her eyes and remembered.

{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The Red Queen had been known to say that her sister could "always make everyone fall in love with her. Men. Women. Furniture." When Alice finally came to meet the White Queen, she found that very easy to believe. There was something about Mirana, something otherworldly but still comforting. It wasn't just her mask of airy sweetness and sugary femininity, there was a strong and patient woman underneath that pretty surface. Even the hint of darkness and madness, which clearly ran in the family, was attractive in the White Queen. You wanted to touch her, you wanted to please her and you wanted her full attention.

It had all happened on that fateful day when Mirana turned Alice from her giant size back to normal. It had been peculiar, so much more so than the other times when Alice had changed size. It had been peculiar because she had watched Mirana make the potion with skilled hands and that constant enigmatic smile, and despite the hideous ingredients of the potion, it had seemed strangely lovely when Mirana had reached the spoon to Alice's lips and asked her to blow.

Alice had done as she was told and then sipped some the potion. The hot liquid trickled past her lips and she remembered that the brew contained the White Queen's saliva and let her mind ignore the other unsavoury ingredients. There was a strange intimacy to the fact that what had been in Mirana's mouth was now in her own, and Alice found herself enjoying it. It was a foreign thought but as everything else in that world was so strange and probably a dream, Alice paid it no mind.

As the potion took hold, she had stood up, her eyes leaving Mirana's face to look down at her own body as it shifted and shrunk. Finally, she was the same size as the Queen before her and her dress, now far too big, was clutched to her chest. She saw Mirana's eyes linger at her chest and a hint of something greedy passed over her beautiful face, then Mirana's features had shifted back into that airy, sweet demeanour.

"Feel better?" The White Queen asked.

"Much, thank you," Alice answered.

Mirana held out her hand and Alice took it, noticing how cool and soft it was.

It was impossible not to pay attention to the Queen's hands. She always waved them as if slowly conducting an invisible orchestra or kept them aloft by her face, as to give the impression that she was a fairy or perhaps a dancer, fleeting through life with graceful movements. The hands were as obvious as the lilywhite skin and the contrast of her dark lips and eyes, and just as beautiful.

Alice held onto that hand and worried she might hurt the delicate bones in it merely by holding it. She needn't have worried as it would soon turn out that the Queen was made of sterner stuff than that.

After a while, the Queen had led her to a room on the other side of her castle. When Alice looked inside she saw a giant bedroom with a four poster bed covered in white silk and draped in sheer white curtains. Everything in the room was either white or the lightest shade of grey. It was almost blinding but Alice's eyes soon got used to it.

Mirana led her by the hand towards a large, whitewashed cabinet. As she opened the door, Alice realised it was a wardrobe. It was filled with white clothes of all kinds: dresses, hats, stockings, corsets, breeches, tunics and hanging at the end – a set of light metal armour. Alice knew who Mirana expected to wear that armour and so she ignored it with all of her might.

"As your dress no longer fits you, I thought perhaps you would like to borrow some garments?" Mirana said breezily.

She picked up a long ivory tunic and a pair of white breeches and draped them over her arm. The garb seemed an inappropriate choice of clothes for a woman and Alice, while not wanting to complain as she hated all the frills and necessities of ladies' wear, looked at the Queen in puzzlement.

"Oh, no need to stand on ceremony and dress appropriately here. As long as you wear white you will fit right in. Besides, I think you are too special a girl to have to bother with what is ladylike. In this castle you can be whatever you truly are, wear whatever you wish… and take whatever you desire," the Queen said with an almost imperceptible wink.

She held up the breeches against Alice's hips to see if they might fit. She let her fingers brush against Alice's pelvis as she removed the garment and Alice was convinced it was on purpose.

Alice thanked her and waited for the Queen to leave so that she could undress in private. The Queen, however, clearly had other plans as she stood back with her hands clasped before her and a smirk plastered on her full, painted lips.

"Umm, your Majesty, I would like to change now if that is convenient for you?"

With a gracious smile Mirana said, "Of course. Go ahead."

Alice chewed the inside of her cheek. It was odd to undress in front of a stranger, but then everything here was odd and it was surely all a dream anyway, she surmised. She let the makeshift dress drop and stood naked in front of the Queen.

It was impossible to miss the appreciating and almost proprietary look that Mirana gave her body and it made Alice blush. It also made her feel strangely… proud. Against her better judgement, she enjoyed the looks that the Queen was giving her body. Especially when Mirana nodded a little and smiled, as if she was happy and impressed with what she saw. The hand held aloft by the Queen's face twitched and she moved her fingers as if they wanted to play.

Alice wasn't sure what was happening but she knew that someone as important as a Queen was watching her with what she could only guess was desire? Could it be? Could this divine and slightly frightening person want to _bed her_? Alice felt her body respond in forbidden but familiar ways, the tips of her breasts grew taut and wonderful things happened at the apex of her legs. Clearly, Mirana enjoyed the appearance of the young woman she saw as her champion. And Alice enjoyed the appreciation in those dark eyes. She realised that she felt beautiful for the first time in her life.

As if she could read her mind, Mirana said, "Alice. My oh my, you are a very pretty creature. So soft, so feminine and yet so strong and healthy. May I… touch you?"

The answer slipped past Alice's lips before she had time to think. "Yes."

Mirana's smile turned into a wicked smirk once more. She reached out a hand and caressed a fingertip along the line of Alice's shoulder. Alice found herself shivering at the faint whisper of a touch. Her nipples grew tauter still and she felt a pull in her lower stomach, leading to a place which was growing warm and wet.

It was more than curious or strange, it was downright odd, but it was also just a dream so Alice let herself enjoy it. After all, she had dreamt of forbidden things before. Secret, delicious sins that included herself and other girls. People would say that it was wrong of course, but then according to all the people in her life; everything she ever did was wrong. She could never win in the real world, only here in her dreams was she accepted. She might as well enjoy this dream while it lasted, she figured.

Alice closed her eyes and hummed in pleasure. She heard the Queen whisper, "good, I am so glad to see you enjoying yourself."

The finger had been joined by two others and they caressed along the edge of her shoulder and down to her collarbone, they then traced their way down her chest until they reached one of Alice's breasts. Gently but firmly, the Queen cupped the soft mound, making Alice gasp with pleasure and surprise.

"Oh dear, I'm afraid this is all moving rather quickly, isn't it? I am sorry, Alice. I had hoped to wait until you had rested, taken up your role as champion and beaten the jabberwocky before _this_ all happened. I had planned to take you into my bed then and reward you in every way which I could. But perhaps we can start off with just a little taste of what is to come, hmm?"

"Yes please," Alice breathed.

Mirana gave the breast a little squeeze and then let her fingers circle the hard nipple before softly rolling it between her fingers. Alice had never even dreamt of this and had no idea it would feel so good. Her body felt like it was pulsating with heat and she wanted… she wanted… she didn't know what. Just that her body needed something and that her instincts told her that the White Queen could give it to her.

Letting her hand move away, Mirana bent forward and blew a cold breath onto the goose-pimpled flesh of Alice's breasts. It was all Alice could do not to push them forward, pleading for more handling from the Queen. In the end she didn't have to do anything, as soon as she had felt three of those slow, agonising breaths wisp over her flesh, Mirana put her mouth to one nipple and gently drew it into her mouth. She began suckling at it and soon there was no gentleness anymore. Her mouth became rough and needy, belying her act of being a delicate little fairy-creature. Now the White Queen was all hunger and no pretence.

Her hands grabbed at Alice's hips to keep her close and then, after a while, they trailed down to grip at Alice's buttocks. Alice merely stood there, feeling dizzy at the greedy mouth on her breast and the steady grip on her rear. She realised she was completely in the Queen's power and that she enjoyed it more than she could say. Mirana switched to the other breast and started off as gently as she had before, only to then switch to an almost animal treatment of the aroused nipple. It was like nothing Alice had even felt before.

Alice realised she was moaning and whimpering now. She also realised that the wetness between her legs had increased and that she was risking becoming so sodden that it would drip down her legs. She had never had a dream like this, never so vivid or so wonderful. She realised that she no longer cared if it were to be revealed that it was not a dream, she wanted this too much to care. Just then, Mirana pulled her hands and mouth away and Alice whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Undress me," the White Queen purred.

Alice opened her eyes. Mirana's dark lipstick was smudged and almost gone. As she looked down at herself she saw traces of it on her breasts. She also saw her own nipples, so very swollen, wet with saliva and a vivid shade of dark pink. The naughty sight was strangely freeing and heady.

With new vigour and need, Alice looked back at the Queen. Mirana was smiling wolfishly and her big beautiful eyes were hooded with desire. Alice knew that look for what it was now, arousal. She hurried to the Queen's back and began to unfasten her dress, it took a long time and Alice felt herself become impatient and her hands fumble.

"Take your time. We are in no hurry, my sweet," Mirana said.

"I am. I want more," Alice heard herself mutter.

The White Queen laughed, a high and tinkling laugh, like silver bells on a silent winter night. It drove Alice on, she wanted to hear that voice lose control. She wanted to hear the woman behind the sugary, regal façade.

Finally, the top of the dress gave in and could be manoeuvred over Mirana's slender hips. Alice made quick work of the steel construction giving the skirt part its shape, and let the whole dress fall to the floor. She began working on the tight corset, feeling like she was unwrapping a birthday present which had been wrapped in far too much paper and ribbons.

As Alice worked on all the white items of underclothes, Mirana asked her, "have you played like this with a woman before, Alice?"

"No. Well, I have in my previous dreams. I have done… things…with both men and women in my dreams. But it has never felt so real before."

Mirana's voice took on a serious tone. "That is because this is not a dream, Alice. So you must be certain that you wish to do this."

Alice rolled her eyes at everyone's insistence that this Wonderland, or Underland or whatever it may be called, was real. Surely, it couldn't be? Still, she was certain that the dream would get to the arousing part faster if she just played along. Either way, she knew what she wanted. At least when it came to this.

"I know what I want. I want this," Alice said and finally ran her hands along Mirana's naked back and soft derriere.

The White Queen gave a faint moan and whispered, "as you wish. You can have as much as your heart desires."

After a while of reverential touching, Alice let her hands slide off Mirana's amazingly pale body. As she did, she noticed a very fine powder that must have coated the ivory skin. It was not like dust, flour or even sugar. It was finer than all those things and there was only a trace of it on her hand when she lifted it to her face to look closer. It smelled faintly sweet, like rose and lemon Turkish Delight, Alice thought.

Mirana reached behind her and in an authoritative voice said, "give me your hands please, Alice."

Alice offered her hands and marvelled as the Queen brought them to the front of her own body and placed them over her breasts. They felt so soft and supple and just as with Mirana's hand before, Alice was frightening of holding too hard and hurting them. Then she recalled how good it had felt when Mirana's mouth became ferocious on her own sensitive breasts and she experimentally squeezed the soft breasts cupped in her hands, tighter and tighter.

"Yes, Alice. Take what you want," Mirana whispered before groaning softly.

That was all that Alice needed to hear, without knowing the next step of her plan, she turned the Queen to face her and kissed her. She didn't know the mechanics of kissing but somehow Mirana did. Lips found lips, teeth occasionally clashed a little but then tongues met and all Alice could think of was how good it felt. So warm, so soft, so wet, so maddeningly sensual.

She began pushing Mirana towards the large four poster bed. They fell into it much as she had fallen into the rabbit hole. Tumbling down and landing on top of each other in a tangled mess, mouths still ravishing one another and hands touching warm, naked flesh.

Alice's hand accidentally brushed a spot with soft curls. The short tresses were wet and touching the Queen there made Mirana moan into Alice's mouth. Alice broke the kiss right away. She knew what she had touched. Her fingers still had that white powder of Mirana's skin on them but now, they also had a warm, slightly oily residue. Alice looked at them and saw the clear wetness glisten. She looked down at where the wetness had come from and saw big, white curls covering something pink. Nothing had ever looked more edible to Alice, she felt as if she was looking at sugared berries or delicate French sweet treats.

She thought of all those times she had awoken after naughty dreams and had to put her hand between her thighs and release herself. She could do that to Mirana now. She _would_ do that to Mirana now.

She looked down at the White Queen laid out before her.

"I… I don't know quite what I am about to do. But if it is all right with you, I would like to attempt to pleasure you."

The Queen smiled and spread her legs further, revealing more of her ivory curls and the pink, glistening parts hidden under them. Inviting, fragrant rose petals opened for Alice as Mirana spread her legs. Alice reached out her hand and touched them, carefully mapping every groove and curve with her fingertips. Mirana squirmed a little under her touch and gave the occasional moan when Alice touched a particularly sensitive point. Alice found that when she touched what looked like a shining pearl hidden under a hood of pink, Mirana moaned the loudest. Alice tried to recall what her half-sleeping body did to itself when she woke up wet and caressed that pearl in the way she recalled caressing her own.

This dream seemed to become more and more magical with each passing second and when Alice had rubbed and toyed with the shining little nub for a while, the dream became even better as Mirana arched up from the bed and whispered, "Alice, Alice, yes," before giving out a long wordless wail.

It surprised Alice that no one came to the door to examine what the noise had been, but she felt happy that they had not. She needed more of this and did not wish to be disturbed.

On the bed, having lowered herself down to it as soon as her ecstasy had passed, Mirana breathed heavily, her dainty figure trembling occasionally as if currents of pleasure was shooting through it.

When she had calmed, Mirana sat up with a sated smile. She put a thick pillow under her thigh, elevating it. Alice watched in confusion, feeling her sex throbbing painfully. Then Mirana smirked at her and patted her own thigh softly.

"Come here, my sweet champion to be. Straddle my leg and ride me."

Alice felt her heart beat so hard that she wondered if the Queen could hear it. This was all new and so foreign to her and yet… it felt so right. She was starting to become quite dizzy and could no longer muster the energy to question things or even speak. She did what the Queen asked and moaned as she felt the pressure of the lithe leg against her heated core.

Mirana grabbed her hips and began pushing and pulling Alice back and forth across the thigh. As the leg got coated in Alice's copious wetness, it was easy to glide and soon Alice noticed how good it felt against her erect and swollen little nub.

The Queen smiled sensually at her and spoke. "Feels good, does it not? This is how I learned about my own pleasure. I had a pillow with laced corners and I would ride them every morning, until my mother caught me one day. I will tell you a secret Alice, some mornings… I still ride that pillow, just as you ride me now. Come undone for me, Alice. Come undone _on_ me, I want your essence coating my thigh for the rest of the day."

Well, who was Alice to deny a Queen anything? She did as she was bid and gave in to the satisfying sensations and soon felt her pleasure cresting. She rode fast and hard, rubbing her sensitive and swollen sex on Mirana's slender leg as if her life depended on it. Shortly she felt her body tingle and something strong building inside her. It was like when she touched herself, but much more powerful. She closed her eyes and her vision filled with white light, pleasure burst from her centre and spread out through her body, making her cry out and grip Mirana tight.

She whimpered at the powerful aftershocks of pleasure and the feeling of warm satisfaction coursing through her. Mirana held her tight and hushed her tenderly.

When her breath returned to her, Alice moved away to kiss the Queen tentatively. Then she said, "That was extraordinary. Thank you, your Majesty. May I… may I ask if you have done this to someone before?"

Mirana smiled at her and kissed her chin, her lips and the tip of her nose before answering.

"Not as such, no. I have played a little with my ladies at court, hands fumbling beneath dresses and mouths interlocked in the dark. But I have never allowed myself _all of it_. I have waited for my champion. I have waited for you."

Then someone had been at the door, knocking mercilessly and babbling about wanting to be let in. Alice had rushed up from the bed and been told by Mirana to put on the tunic and breeches. Then she helped the Queen, who was struggling with her corset.

When they were dressed, the Queen called for the people at the door to enter. The doors opened and the room filled with the attendees of court and the Mad Hatter.

The moment was gone, to Alice's great vexation as she felt her body ready to have more of that delightful pleasure. Nevertheless, the rest of the day and evening was spent reflecting on this odd dream of hers and tomorrow being Frabjous day, with its awaiting slaying of the Jabberwocky.

{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}

But now she was back in her own world and in charge of her father's old venture. A ship was bringing her to new challenges. Wonderland, or Underland, was all in her past. Still, her mind lingered there. More occupied with the White Queen than with her triumphant fight with the Jabberwocky.

She thought about Mirana and the path the White Queen had chosen. The Red Queen had taken a lover and a partner. But through all those years in Underland, Mirana had waited for her champion. For Alice. And still, Mirana had allowed Alice to leave when she wanted to, without pressing her or reminding her of what they had shared that day in bed.

As Alice looked out at the sea and her awaiting adventures she vowed to go back to Underland one day. And this time, she would see if the White Queen would want her champion, her knight in white armour, to stay with her. Perhaps that would be the greatest adventure of all? And perhaps it was not so impossible. After all, things are only impossible if you believe they are.


End file.
